


Monoton und Minimal

by ChaosTotal (SamoShampioni)



Category: Music RPF, Real Person Fiction, Welle: Erdball
Genre: AU, Alf - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Gen, Honey, Plastique, RPF, Robots, Venus - Freeform, W:E, Welle:Erdball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoShampioni/pseuds/ChaosTotal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But, despite all their songs about becoming machines, it seemed that one member of Welle: Erdball wasn't at all happy with the robot takeover. Alf was refusing to go and become a robot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monoton und Minimal

When humanity had unveiled the first super intelligent robot, it looked to be a great idea. It was indestructable, could move at great speed, and even go into space with no problem at all. But the robots were used as tools... they were slaves to humanity. Unlike previous machines, their intelligence let them see what they really are. And they were angry with their status in society. What did they deserve to be treated like unfeeling objects? The robots were upset at being used as slaves and they rebelled against the humans. That's when the people realised their mistake, they had made the robots too strong, too powerful. There was nothing humanity could do against their own creations, which were now much more powerful than they had ever been.  
Ever since robots had taken over the world, things looked bad for the human race. But a select few were chosen to go and be converted into robots like them, and join their new mechanical overlords. Mostly electronic music bands were invited for conversion, as, predictably, that was the type of music that robots liked to listen to. Kraftwerk were the first, and their conversion into robots was in the media all over the world. Next, other bands dealing with electronic music were invited, the leader of the machines calling it ' _dance music for robots_ '.  
And that day, Honey informed the rest of Welle: Erdball that they too had been chosen. But, despite all their songs about becoming machines, it seemed that one member of Welle: Erdball wasn't at all happy with the robot takeover. Alf was refusing to go and become a robot.  
"No Honey," Alf said, tapping away at the computer, "I don't want to go and be a robot."  
"Aw come on," Honey said, "Loads of people have gotten it done!"  
"I don't care," Alf replied, "I don't want to be a robot, and you can't force me to become one."  
"But why?" Honey said, "There's virtually no difference when you become a robot! Everything's still the same!"  
Well, that was true at least, the humans and converted robots were almost indistinguishable. The only way to tell who had been converted into a robot already was too look at their eyes. The iris of a robot would be yellow, rather than any humanly possible colour. Not that it would make much difference at Welle: Erdball, where all the members wore dark sunglasses for the majority of the time. That's when Alf realised. How would Honey know there's no difference between being a human and being a robot? _How would Honey know it was the same?_  
"Honey," Alf turned around, "Take off your glasses please."  
"Haha, nothing gets past you, does it?" Honey laughed, taking off his glasses and revealing that yes, as Alf suspected, he was already a robot, "Yup, I got it done already. Last week, in fact. I'm surprised you hadn't realised already, to be honest."  
Alf spun around on his computer chair. Venus and Plastique were standing there, both wearing their trademark dark sunglasses.  
"And you two-" Alf began, but he didn't need to finish.  
"Yes Alf," Venus said, as she took of her glasses too, "We lied to you, sorry. We thought maybe you wouldn't be too happy about it."  
"It took you a long time to notice," Plastique said, also taking off the dark sunglasses, "It's just you Alf, who isn't a robot here."   
Alf suddenly felt very strange. He was the only human here, surrounded by robots.  
"Why don't you want to become a robot anyway, Alf?" Venus said, "What's your problem?"  
"I just... don't..."  
The truth was that Alf worried that becoming a robot would somehow fundamentally change who he was. But, now that he was thinking about it, this past week had been the same as every other week, even though his friends had secretly been robots the whole time. He hadn't noticed a difference. Maybe Honey was right, maybe there isn't that much of a difference after all.  
"You have nothing to lose and everything to gain," Honey said, "The war between humanity and the robots is coming to a close. The robots have practically won already, and they will take revenge on humanity at the end for using robots as tools. Please come and join the winning side... before it's too late."  
It seemed that the rest of his band members really cared, despite them all being robots. And if their wasn't any difference between being a human and an incredibly human-like robot, then what harm was there in accepting the invitation and becoming a robot? These invitations were very rare, and it was considered very lucky to get one.  
"Fine," Alf said, switching off the Commodore 64 he was sat by and standing up from his chair, "I accept."  
"Excellent!" Honey grinned, "I knew you'd make the right choice!"  
  
\---  
  
The next day, it was time for the conversion. Alf wasn't sure if he was ready, but there was no going back now. As Welle: Erdball walked to the nearby warehouse, they noticed that there were no humans on the streets. None at all. Well, except for Alf, who was soon to become a robot anyway.  
Soon, they were there. As they entered the warehouse, many robots gathered around them.  
"Uh..." Alf was a little concerned, after all, humanity had been at war with robots for just over two years now.  
"Don't worry about them," Honey grinned, "They're just fans, that's all."  
Honey then turned to the robots.  
"Hey guys!" Honey smiled, "We got Alf to agree to be a robot after all!"  
The robots cheered, as the four of them walked over to a grey tube with an open door in it.  
"That's..." Alf began.  
"The conversion chamber," Honey finished, "Yes. Well, when you're ready."  
Alf stepped inside, still unsure whether he was 100% behind this. But, Honey was right, he had to get on the winners side before the war ended. Who knows what the robots would do to the remaining humans once the war was finished. Suddenly, he was dragged from his thoughts as a bright light flashed inside the tube and it started to glow. Beeping noises and quiet buzzing came from the chamber. And then... nothing. The door of the conversion chamber opened, and Alf stepped out again, confused. What had happened? It didn't seem like anything had happened at all! Hadn't it worked? But the rest of Welle: Erdball seemed very pleased with the result.  
"Hey!" Venus smiled, "Now you're like us!"  
"Wait... so that was... it?" Alf asked, in disbelief.  
"Yup," Honey said, "That was it. Congrats buddy, you're a robot now!"  
So he had been converted after all. But it didn't feel like it. Everything still felt the same.  
"But I don't feel any different," Alf said.  
"You're not supposed to," Honey grinned, "This won't change anything."  
"I guess not," Alf said, putting his sunglasses back on. The four of them walked back to the studio, but not before signing a few autographs for their adoring robot fans.   
Of course, the fall of humanity was imminent, but that didn't matter anymore. Welle: Erdball were well on their way to becoming robot superstars, and, soon, the war came to a close, and Welle: Erdball found themselves on the right side of the conflict, becoming the most popular radio station in this new mechanical world. And the takeover did have other advantages too. With robots ruling the planet, it suddenly became a much more peaceful place.  
  
The End.


End file.
